


Poprocks & Coke

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [4]
Category: Green Day
Genre: American Idiot Era, Bandom - Freeform, Billie and Tré are over dramatic divas, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Green day suck dicks, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Makeup, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x4, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Romance, gay as fuck, short and cute, sorry for this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Nadie dijo que tener como novios a un par de Divas sería fácil, pero a Mike no le importa en lo más mínimo.





	Poprocks & Coke

Mike abrió los ojos perezosamente y los cerró de nuevo. Movió las manos entre las sábanas pero no se encontró a nadie. Parpadeó rápidamente y luego se frotó la cara, cuando un estruendo en el baño lo despertó por completo. Se levantó y fue corriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están bien?

—¡Billie se acabó mi delineador!

—Pero tú tiraste el mío por la ventana.

—Pero eso no te da derecho a acabarte el mío.

—¡Y tú el esmalte de uñas!

—¿Es día de entrevistas?— Mike suspiró. Ambos asintieron—. No necesitan maquillaje, se ven maravillosos con lo que sea.

—¡Me estoy volviendo viejo!—chilló Billie aterrado.

—Estás siendo paranóico.

—Es cierto, soy yo quien envejece— se quejó Tré. Mike rió en voz baja.

—Iré a comprarles lo que sea si dejan el baño libre.

...

Cuando volvió, Billie estaba ayudando a Frank a teñirse el cabello. Mike sonrió embobado y luego negó con la cabeza.

—También quiero pintarlo de rubio. Quizás azul otra vez. ¿Qué dices, Mikey?

—Rubio, para combinar los tres—dijo burlón. Billie rió y volteó hacia él.

—Gracias, amor.

—Seríamos un desastre sin ti- contestó Tré.

—Son un desastre hasta conmigo, y es por eso que los amo tanto.

—Aww. ¿Merece una mamada de agradecimiento?

—Claro, pero primero terminemos con mi cabello.

Mike ocultó una sonrisa. Tenía a un par de divas como novios y estaba más que contento con eso.


End file.
